Lazaretto: The Addendum Chapter
by LOTSlover
Summary: Steamy BMWW addendum chapter. You don't have to read Lazaretto to read this. BMWW FLUFF
**HERE IT IS! BEWARE! THIS IS R/M RATED SO PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK. DON'T COMPLAIN THAT YOU WEREN'T FULLY WARNED. HOPE YOU ENJOY A STEAMY BMWW ENCOUNTER! :)**

 **Lazaretto** **: Missing Scene**

Bruce felt the last thread of his self-control snap with an almost audible twang as he pushed Diana up against his bedroom door, his mouth swiftly capturing hers as she gasped in surprise at the feel of his hard body pressed so firmly against hers.

His mind was yelling at him to slow down and take his time with her while his body was desperately demanding so much more of her. He ground his hips against her, savoring the feel of her pressed against him in all the right places and flaming his desire all the more.

He released his grip on her hair in order to run his hands over her body like he'd always dreamed of doing. He committed every single detail of her to memory, every gasp of his name and each moan that slipped breathlessly past her lips as he blazed a trail of hot kisses along her neck and collarbone.

Diana raked her fingers through his hair as she tilted her head back against the wooden door, her mouth falling open with the feel of his teeth sinking into her sensitive skin. He was driving her absolutely wild, the feel of his hard arousal pressed against her making her that much more anxious to have him inside of her where she wanted him most.

Forcing herself to focus, she began to undo the buttons of his shirt, finding it more than difficult not to just rip the material from his body. His hand slipped around behind her to find the zipper of her dress, pulling it down with a persistent tug, causing her dress to pull away from her feminine frame.

Placing his hands on either side of her waist, he slowly pulled it down her body, revealing her breasts to him. His throat went dry at the sight of her perfection, not wasting any time as his mouth hungrily descended on her.

All form of coherent thought fled her with the feel of his hot mouth against her sensitive flesh, teasing her with teeth and tongue into a pleasurable frenzy that she prayed would never stop. "Bruce…" she hissed his name as she pushed his shirt down his arms. "I…want…you."

Bruce groaned against her breast as he kissed her breastbone, the sound of her airy voice begging for him making him painfully hard. He crushed his lips to hers again, picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist before carrying her to his waiting bed. Laying her down, he swiftly moved over her, starting again where he had left off—worshipping her breasts that had taunted him from the confines of her uniform for far too long.

He teased her breasts until she was continually writhing beneath him, pausing long enough to switch to the other and giving it the same focused attention. His hands roamed over her waist and hips, caressing her thighs and forcing himself to take his time with her.

"Bruce…please," she gasped, pressing her the back of her head more fully against the pillow beneath her in desperate need of some sort of relief.

Bruce moved further up Diana's body, thoroughly pinning her to the mattress as his heart and body took full control. He did his best to slow down, to make her feel just how much he loved her with every single kiss, every heated caress, but it was near impossible to restrain himself now that he had her where he wanted her.

There was a frantic desperation behind his kisses, heated and bruising as he began to devour her like a starving man that had been lost in a desert for far too long. He feasted on her breasts again until she was squirming again, about to go mad with a fierce need for a release.

His hand caressed her skin that was soft as velvet; memorizing her reaction to every place he touched her before his fingers finally found her hot wet center. She cried out as he slowly began stroking her, his mouth claiming hers all over again in a passionate kiss that sent fire searing straight through to her very core.

She arched her back only to grind her hips against his hand that was creating unbelievable pleasure to thrum through her entire body. "Br…Bruce," she cried out, her fingers curling with sweet desperation into the sheet beneath her.

She tried to keep herself from coming undone just yet, but Bruce decided otherwise as he curled his fingers deep inside of her at the same time as he bit down and sucked hard on her pulse point. She suddenly came with a cry, her body boneless with the release that had exploded inside of her.

He feathered her face with soft kisses as she began to come down from her climax, only allowing her a brief reprieve before shifting his hips and slipping inside of her. Diana cried out again, her fingers tearing at the sheets in sweet ecstasy as she arched her neck, fighting to catch her breath again.

Bruce pressed his forehead against Diana's shoulder, fighting desperately to hang on to the last thread of control that he had left, but it was next to impossible. She felt so amazing surrounding him, so hot and tight and perfect. It was like coming home and he never wanted to leave. She had been the missing piece that he had needed in his life for so long.

"Bruce…more…please," she breathed heavily, twisting the tattered sheets in her fists as her body bowed with pleasure, further pressing her breasts against his muscular chest.

Diana turned her head, her mouth finding his throat, kissing and nipping before abruptly flipping him over onto his back and taking control. She set a slow steady rhythm as she began to move over him, the palms of her hands resting on his chest moist with sweat as she stared down intently at him. Blue eyes locked with blue eyes, sharing an erotic intimacy that Bruce swore he had never experienced before in his life with any other woman.

She was completely mesmerizing to behold as she moved so sensually over him like a breathtaking goddess created just for him. The look of pure rapture gracing her face nearly brought him to tears. She was just so unbelievably beautiful. It was almost painful to behold as his large hands came to rest on her hips, gripping her to point of bruising as he attempted to hang on to her for dear life.

"Bruce…" she breathlessly murmured as she rocked her hips in time with his, the sound of his name on her lips along with her graceful movement driving him positively wild.

He had to kiss her again, to taste her honeyed lips. His hands slipped up into her raven hair, his chest heaving as he grasped the back of her neck. He pulled her down into a heated kiss, tongues dueling for control as she continued to move over him with a rapidly increasing cadence.

Bruce suddenly sat up, clutching her to him and rolling her over and under him without breaking the rhythm. "I love you…Diana…" he murmured over and over again as his lips skated over her throat and collarbone, his teeth raking over her skin and setting her entire body on fire all over again. "I love you…it's always…only been you…"

He kept repeating his love for her, emphasizing it with every penetrating stroke that took him deeper and deeper inside of her. He shifted to take hold of her hands, lacing his fingers with hers before pinning them above her head. The way she was allowing him to have such control over her did not go unnoticed or unappreciated by him.

This beautiful, powerful Amazon was submitting herself to him, giving him not only the gift of her purity but also her control. It blew his mind knowing that she loved and trusted him that much to allow him to show his love for her in such an intimate way. It was something that he would never take for granted, an incredible privilege that he would never abuse. He loved and respected her too much to ever take advantage of her.

His name filled his ears like a pleading whisper, becoming a murmuring chant that turned into a sharp cry as he pushed her leg higher, bending her knee up towards her chest and allowing him to sink even further inside of her. He began hitting a spot deep inside of her that was driving her crazy, connecting them that much more fully and uniting them as one.

Diana nearly blacked out from sensory overload, gasping for the air that he was repeatedly driving from her lungs with every punishing stroke. Her toes curled as her fingernails raked like fire across his back, exciting him even further. His hot panting breath mingled with his grunts of pleasure that issued from his lips with the passion he was unleashing on her.

She came in a heated rush with a cry of his name, shuddering violently from the full force of her intense release. The feel of her inner walls clamping down around him drove him over the edge as well, releasing himself deep inside of her before collapsing on top of her. They clung to one another, sweat-slick and trembling, sharing panting breaths as they struggled to regain control once more.

Bruce turned his head, kissing her almost roughly as he fought the urge to take her again before she was fully ready, somewhat startled to find that he was already prepared for more. Diana could feel him inside of her still somewhat hard and hot and wanting even more. Her lips curled, finding herself even more in love with this man than she had ever believed possible.

Wrapping her long legs tightly around his waist, she pushed him onto his back, her mouth attacking his with a fierce vengeance as she began to move her hips again, working him up for another round. She kissed him possessively as her fingernails raked over his nipples causing him to arch beneath her with a hiss.

She greedily began kissing along his throat to his muscular chest, her teeth nipping at his skin, sensually calming the sting with her tongue and lips. She latched onto his nipple, sucking hard and lightly biting at the sensitive nub.

"Diana!" he gasped sharply, his fingers tangling in her hair and keeping her where he wanted her.

Bruce could scarcely believe she was here making love with him, more than thrilled that she was finally his and his alone. No one would ever touch her like this except for him as long as there was still breath in his body.

He'd been beside himself with near panic that he had lost her more than once over the last several days, Ra's and Talia doing their best to destroy what they had found in each other, but they had survived and were stronger together for it.

"Di-ana," he managed to choke out with a shuddering gasp as she slowed her pace to a mind-blowing crawl that kept him teetering on the brink of madness. "Don't stop…please…never stop."

Diana's lips curled into a smirk as she made love to him, pleased that she was able to bring him so much pleasure. He meant absolutely everything to her and she wanted him to know that…to never forget her love for him no matter what happened in the future.

Before Diana could bring him to completion, Bruce suddenly sat up, pulling her fully into his lap and kissing her hard, careful to keep them connected. Tasting her again caused him to grow even harder as she began to rock against him, as they continued to kiss.

Retreating for much needed air, she pressed her forehead to his as she kept a steady rhythm going that had them both reaching for release as they clung to one another. Bruce ran his hands up and down her back covered in a thin sheen of sweat, savoring every single intimate touch he shared with her as they lost each other in the moment.

The room was filled with the sounds and scent of their passionate love making as each held nothing back from the other; their hearts lay bare before one another. Diana's head fell back as she began to move more quickly, her jaw dropping open with the passion coalescing in her core, preparing to unleash and tear through her like a bolt of lightning all over again.

Bruce's hands gripped her waist, supporting her and keeping her sitting upright with him. "Come for me…Princess," he huskily demanded, one hand sneaking up to find her breast and squeezing her firmly. "Show me what I do to you…how I make you feel."

"Bruce!"

Diana suddenly came with a scream as her fingernails dug into his shoulders. She sagged bonelessly against him, burying her face in the crook of his neck as she clung to him. Her breath was like hot blasts of fire across his skin as he gripped her hips, holding her in place as he pumped into her several times before coming as well, her name being torn from somewhere deep in his chest.

Bruce fell back in his bed in sweet exhaustion, pulling her back with him. He quickly rolled to his side so they were facing each other, bodies still joined and limbs tangled together as one. He leaned in and kissed her lips slowly, savoring the euphoria and the feel of her finally in his arms where she belonged.

He gently stroked her damp hair, hooking it behind her ear as he nuzzled his nose against hers. Opening his eyes, he quickly lost himself in the azure depths gazing back at him, clouded with pleasure that he alone had created in her.

"I love you, Princess," he breathily whispered, soft pledges in the form of sweet kisses across her face. "I love you…more than I have ever loved anyone…in my life."

She softly smiled at him, her fingers lightly brushing his black hair from his forehead. "I love you," she murmured. "I was so afraid you weren't going to let me in."

He kissed her brow in reassurance, erasing the worry that had gathered there. "I'm sorry," he replied. "I hated waiting to see you once we got back from Egypt, but I needed time to recover or I never would've been able to do what we just did. I also needed to get things in order so I could spend the entire weekend with you."

Diana felt guilty for being angry with him when he'd left that note. She should have known. Bruce always planned everything right down to the letter. "I have to admit I was mad at you for leaving that note while I was in the shower."

Bruce groaned with the reminder. "You have no idea how hard it was to walk away, knowing you were naked in that shower…without me," he confessed, kissing the tip of her nose. "It took every ounce of control I had not to strip down and join you."

"While a part of me wishes you had, this was far better than my dreams," she said with a faint blush.

"So you have dreamed about me," he teased with a knowing smirk, kissing across her cheekbone to her ear. His hand slipped up her smooth thigh, pulling her more firmly against his pelvis as he caressed her hip. "So what naughty things does my virtuous Princess dream about at night?"

Diana's sinful laughter filled his bedroom, sending a shiver of desire up his spine. He immediately attacked her slender neck with his mouth, nuzzling his nose against her throat before his tongue snuck out to taste her again.

"Instead of telling you, maybe I should just show you," she throatily replied, her blue eyes gleaming darkly with returning lust.

Bruce groaned in response, his eyes falling closed as his hand moved to the small of her back to keep her pelvis pressed firmly against him. "You had better show me every single thing you dreamed about, Princess."

"Maybe I will," she taunted. "Did you ever dream about me?"

"Every…single…night," he told her, punctuating each word with a kiss as he ground his hips against hers.

Diana moaned, arching her neck and giving him even more access to her. "I'll show you if you show me."

"Princess, I haven't even begun to show you the things that I've dreamed about doing with you," he replied, rolling her onto her back. "You are going to ravaged over and over again for as long as I live."

His mouth descended on hers, a passionate kiss stealing their shared breath. Retreating for air, he began to kiss down the length of her body as her fingers found the remnants of his sheets, a certain destination firmly in his mind as he firmly gripped her hips.


End file.
